Among Gummi Traditions
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Based on the episode "Guess Who's Gumming to Dinner," Sunni invites Princess Calla to Gummi Glen for Fall's Farewell. But Calla soon wonders if Sunni goes too far out of her way to impress her.
1. An Invitation to Fall's Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not own "Adventure of the Gummi Bears," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its associates.

"Among Gummi Traditions"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"An Invitation to Fall's Farewell"

I have always been what you might say a very tomboyish princess. Father had always taught me that a princess must always set an example for her people, from the moment she is born until the day she dies. However, while I have lived my entire life to this code, I have thought of rebelling against Father as a way of making him understand about how I want to live my life. While he has always been overprotective me and determined that I live the life of a royal, Father has eventually understood that I had to let loose and at least live the life of an ordinary girl. To this end, he had always made plans for me to introduce myself as a formal yet, normal princess.

At the same time, I have always wanted to expand my life to involve being around other people like myself. The problem was that there were no other princesses who had the same ambition as me and that was to live my life as a normal girl and not as a princess who is like a dog on a chain. Until I had met Sunni and the other Gummi Bears, I had not achieved this goal and when I did meet Sunni on that fateful day at Castle Drekmore, I knew that she and I would share moments that would both share our interests. But around the time that my father would arrange my first Grand Ball, Sunni had always wanted us to do something that would be similar to my royal duties. In a sense, our two worlds would combine in a very surreal way.

It all started on the night of my first Grand Ball, where I danced and danced with everyone that I knew: my father, Sir Tuxford and Cavin, with whom I was starting to fall for although Father didn't know it at the time. I had just changed out of my blue and white gown and into my favorite blue dress and white shirt and then sat down to soak my feet in a bucket of warm water. Just as I was about to fall asleep in the chair, I heard the door open and turned to see Sunni enter.

"Sunni," I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to invite you to Fall's Farewell," replied Sunni, as she walked over towards me. "It's a holiday we Gummies celebrate every year."

Knowing that it was going to be a fun event and that I had never experience Gummi Tradition, I instantly grew excited about it.

"I'd love to come," I said excitedly as Sunni noticed the bucket of water that was holding my feet. She did not know that I was soaking my feet from all that dancing I had did.

"Ooh, are you all right?" Sunni asked as she examined my feet.

"Sure," I replied, sighing. "I'm just pooped."

Then, I had to tell Sunni what I had experienced. She had always been interested in human culture, especially the life of a princess.

"Oh Sunni," I said happily, placing my hands on her shoulders. "I'd wish you had been there. Tonight was my first grand ball. Father arranged it especially for me."

I got up and ran over to my bed, grabbing the blue and white gown that I had worn to the ball and started to dance with it as my excitement and emotions over the grand ball ran through my mind.

"I danced and danced with everyone," I continued, dancing with my gown before throwing it aside. "And you've never seen such lights and decorations. It was magnificent!"

After tossing my gown aside, I grabbed Sunni's arms and swung her around the room until we parted and she landed on my bed whereas I ended up falling into the bucket of warm water. My clothes were wet, but that didn't matter to me. After all, when I had to defend Dunwyn castle from Duke Igthorn and his ogres who had put everyone except me and Cavin to asleep, I was wearing another blue and white gown that was torn and covered in mud.

"Actually," I said to Sunni, laughing, as I pointed to my feet. "It was my feet that needed soaking."

Sunni got down from my bed and grabbed a white towel, bringing it over and wrapping it around my shoulders. I was very eager to learn what Sunni wanted to say to me as she wrapped the towel around me.

"Now, tell me about this Gummi holiday," I said smiling at Sunni who was at first nervous to tell me about it.

"Oh, well," she said nervously. "It's probably not as fancy as you're used to."

But, just then, she began to grow excited as I continued to listen eagerly. Little did I know that Sunni seemed to be planning something big or such.

"But we do have decorations and things," she said, perking up a little. "It's sort of a Gummi tradition, you know?"

Given the fact that I loved traditions, I insisted that Sunni continued to tell me more.

"I love tradition," I said, growing more and more interested. "Tell me more."

"All right," continued Sunni. "Actually, um, we do lots of special things like putting on formal clothes, having a fancy dinner and having decorations set up all over Gummi Glen."

Although what Sunni was describing to me as something that was similar to my first Grand Ball, I continued to listen to what she had to say to me. Going over to Gummi Glen and experiencing Gummi Tradition would be just what I needed after all the preparations that I had to go through to get ready for this moment.

"Decorations as part of a tradition," I gasped, feeling excited. "Can I help in any way?"

But, Sunni was insistent that I didn't take part in anything related to the preparations. After all, in her mind, I was a guest and that she was the one who was going to oversee anything.

"You are a guest, Calla," replied Sunni. "But, if you want me to share with you what else goes on during Fall's Farewell, I can do that as well."

"That would be nice, Sunni," I said grabbing my pink nightgown from my dressing drawer. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow," she replied, opening the door to my room. "But, I'll be back in the morning. See you then!"

"Good night, Sunni," I replied as she returned to Gummi Glen. As she left, I could not help but wonder to myself. Father wanted my first grand ball to be big, but something told me that this was going to be something completely different and Sunni, unbeknownst to me or anyone, was going to get a lesson that she would never forget.

Until then, I continued to play along with what Sunni was planning to do…


	2. The Book of Gummi Etiquette

Chapter 2

"The Book of Gummi Etiquette"

So the very next morning, I awoke early to the sounds of the door opening slightly. Upon seeing that it was Sunni and not my father or any of my servants, I quickly got out of bed and yawned loudly. After all, I was still feeling tired from my first Grand Ball the night before. But, for the sake of Sunni, I was willing to open myself to whatever she was planning to do for this Gummi holiday that I have not heard of until last night.

"Sorry, Calla," said Sunni nervously. "Did I wake you up or something?"

"No," I replied still yawning. "I needed to get up anyway. What's that book you have there?"

I slid myself over to the side of the bed and allowed Sunni to sit next to me. What she was holding in her hands was a large red book with the words _The Book of Gummi Etiquette_ on the cover.

"It's called _The Book of Gummi Etiquette_," replied Sunni, opening it up. "Zummi gave it to me."

We looked inside together and read about a section that Sunni bookmarked about Fall's Farewell. Inside, we read that it was a tradition for Gummi Bears to decorate their homes for Fall's Farewell and then we came across to another section where it described about important Gummi events.

"This is great, Sunni," I said happily as I looked through the pictures. "It seems you and the other Gummies are really outdoing yourselves."

"We are, Calla," replied Sunni, looking up at me. "Grammi said that we would be willing to fix things up for our guest. As she said, it is a Gummi tradition."

We then looked down at the section that Sunni had bookmarked and it was about really important formal dinners for certain Gummi Holidays. In it, we read that the guests were required to wear formal clothes and that there had to be good china and silver fingerbowls. As we looked at the book, even though I was becoming excited for this holiday, deep down, I was beginning to wonder whether or not Sunni was starting to outdo herself on this one simple party.

"You know, Sunni," I said to her. "I know that this Gummi holiday is important to you, but don't you think that maybe you are kind of outdoing yourself a little bit?"

Sunni looked confused at what I had just said. She was coordinating this holiday after all and I guess talking about my first grand ball may have sparked a crazy idea in her head. Nevertheless, I understood that she wanted to spread her ideas with the other Gummies.

"I don't think so, Calla," she replied, chuckling to herself. "I know that this is a Gummi holiday, but you are important to me and I want this to be your night as well. You understand what I am saying right?"

"I do understand what you are saying," I replied, climbing off of the bed and walking over to my dresser. "Just remember that even though you are doing all of this because of me, you kind of have to be considerate of the other Gummies. I do want this to be special just as much as you do, but some of the others may not be willing to go the extra mile."

Sunni was being very understood about what I was saying to her. Of course, I had always been a Prima Donna when I was a child on certain occasions and Father often reprimanded me for acting that way.

"I understand what you are saying, Calla," Sunni remarked, closing her eyes as I slid on my normal blue dress and white shirt, now dried from my fall in the bucket the night before. "But, this night is important now that you are coming over. I want it go well for you so that you can enjoy it as much as your ball."

Of course, I had to sympathize with Sunni on that saying. Father did go the extra mile in making sure that my first Grand Ball was a success and I was very grateful to him for doing just that. However, in this case, I felt that I was getting the same treatment from Sunni. Of course, I couldn't say no to this party that she was planning so hard.

"I will enjoy it Sunni," I replied as she got off the side of my bed. "But it is only for one night after all and I let you sneak into important events here in Dunwyn and I guess you are just trying to return the favor by letting me experience a formal event as a sign of our friendship."

"That's what this is all about, Calla," added Sunni, just as she was about to leave. "You're a princess and I am trying to create an atmosphere just for you. I'll be back tonight to pick you up. See you."

As I bid Sunni goodbye, I was not totally convinced by what she had just said. Nevertheless, I looked over at my new blue and white gown that I wore to my grand ball only the night before. Picking it up, I began to realize that Sunni was only trying to extend the fun I had at my grand ball only the night before. Only this time, It wasn't Father who was doing this extension, it was really the only friend that I had ever had in my entire life.

I didn't know how the others were going to react to this, but I had to play along. It was like I said to Sunni, I had always let her sneak in and see certain events that I had to be a part of. In a sense, I was returning the favor to her and as the day progressed with everyone taking a low day from the events of the night before, I began to realize that this was more than just a formal dinner: it was a chance for me to have a formal yet fun night with my best friend and her fellow Gummi Bears…


	3. The Fall's Farewell Dinner Party: Part 1

Chapter 3

"The Fall's Farewell Dinner Party: Part 1"

As the sun fell down over the kingdom of Dunwyn, while everyone was preparing for a good night's sleep, I was in my room getting my dress and accessories ready for the Fall's Farewell party over at Gummi Glen. Being that the Gummi Bears still had to be kept a secret, I had to wait until late at night to start getting ready. I had chosen to wear the blue and white gown from my first grand ball because it was not only one of my new favorite dresses for formal events, but it was a dress for formal yet, simple occasion such as this.

Once I had gathered everything I had needed, I made my way down the secret tunnel towards the quick cars where Sunni had arrived just in time to pick me up.

"Hi, Calla," she said as the quick car pulled up. "You ready for tonight?"

"I am Sunni," I replied as I climbed. "I can't wait to see what you and the Gummies had done with Gummi Glen."

"Boy, you are going to love it," remarked Sunni as we made our way back to the Glen.

Following a short, yet fast ride through the quick tunnels, we made our way up to Sunni's room and we took turns getting ourselves into our formal clothes. Being the guest, Sunni waited outside while I went first and changed into my blue and white gown. As I finished putting it on, I slid on my white high heels and placed my gold tiara over my head. As for my hair, Father would never allow me to wear my hair in a braid for special occasion, but this was different.

"Sunni, I'm done!" I called to her and she opened the door to her room to see me in my gown. As she looked at me, Sunni could not believe how stunning I looked. Aside from the time I wore this dress while defending Ightorn and his ogres while everyone was asleep, Sunni had never seen me like this.

"Wow!" Sunni gasped as she admired me. "That's some dress!"

"You've probably never seen me in it," I said happily, swirling it around for Sunni to see. "Except when it was ruined and covered in mud."

We had to both share a small giggle upon me saying those words and Sunni went back into her room to change into her formal clothes. After a few moments, Sunni emerged wearing a long dark green gown with puffy shoulders containing long aqua green stripes, long aqua green sleeves and a white high collar like mine. On her feet, she wore matching dark green slippers and delicate aqua green lace edged her frock.

"What a beautiful dress, Sunni," I said as she swung it around for me. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I save it for special occasions like this," she replied. "Shall we go?"

So, I followed Sunni and the other Gummies out into the main dining hall. All the other Gummies wore formal clothes much like Sunni and me although I didn't have any particular favorites. We then walked into the main dining hall and I looked around to see all of the decorations that they put up and that the table was set up very nicely in a way that I had never seen it before. Although Sunni and the Gummies did work hard to making Gummi Glen nice for me, I wondered to myself whether or not Sunni was indeed going too far to impress me. But, for her sake as well as the other Gummies, I kept a happy face on for them as I was led into the dining hall.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful," I gasped as I admired the main hall. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"We all have Sunni to thank dear," said Grammi who was already sitting down with Tummi, Zummi and Cubbi. "And that's why we've made her the hostess of the feast."

Upon being bestowed as hostess, Sunni had to blush slightly as I silently giggled to myself. Just then, Gruffi, who had escorted me in along with Sunni, dashed to the table and rang a small silver bell as Sunni and I both went to our seats at the table.

"It is now time for our hostess to give the traditional Gummi toast," said Gruffi, forcing a smile onto his face as Sunni looked on in confusion.

"The what?" she gasped, not knowing what the De Facto leader of the Gummi Bears was talking about. "I don't know any…"

But, Gruffi still stayed in his forced character as he continued his opening remarks. Little did Sunni and I know that he and the other Gummies were teaching her a lesson in a sense for making them go out of their comfort zone.

"Oh, dear," he chuckled to himself. "It must have slipped her mind. So, I'll do it for her."

He gave a small wink to Sunni and this calmed Sunni down a little as she thought that she was off the hook. Of course, it was only a ruse to an extent.

"Here's to the good old Gummi Bear, who sprouts his fur instead of hair," said Gruffi rising to his feet, raising the glass he was holding as the other Gummies followed suit. Sunni and I looked out for a moment and soon rose to our feet raising our glasses as well. "What goes up must come down."

Just then, the others suddenly sat down and Sunni and I looked at each other for a moment before we joined the others in sitting down. Of course, Gruffi caught us both off guard with what he and the other Gummies did next.

"Let us dump this stuff all over the ground," he announced out of the blue and the other Gummies threw their glasses onto the floor and cheered as they did so. Sunni and I didn't follow suit and even though I was smiling at the entertainment that was going on around me, I thought to myself that Father would never allow us to do any of the things that the Gummies were doing.

"Father would not approve of this," I thought to myself. But, Sunni could see that she was starting to get slightly embarrassed by all this tomfoolery that was happening around her.

"But, you're making a mess," Sunni protested as we looked at each other. While I was enjoying the entertainment that was happening around me, Sunni was starting to get embarrassed by all of this and chuckled nervously at me. Gruffi then turned his attention towards a domed dish as he climbed onto the table placing his hand on the dome.

"Time now for the traditional Gummi appetizer," Gruffi announced as he stepped onto the table. "Especially prepared for this occasion by Grammi: Pineapple Flam-Bear!"

The other Gummies gasped in delight and wonder as Gruffi removed the dome to reveal a Jell-O'ed Gummi Bear holding out a pair of firecracking sticks. But of course, it didn't last long and as quickly as the Gummi mold quickly collapsed and I found this to be quite amusing as I burst out laughing while Sunni's mouth dropped open in shame and disgust.

Little did I know that this night was going to be more strange and fun at the same time, while Sunni was about to learn a lesson from the other Gummies that she would never forget…


	4. The Fall's Farewell Dinner Party: Part 2

Chapter 4

"The Fall's Farewell Dinner Party: Part 2"

Well, things sure have gotten interesting. For the short period of time I have been in Gummi Glen, I have witnessed a toast gone sour and an elaborate appetizer collapse right before my eyes. But you know, I was enjoying myself just taking part in these activities. After letting out a laugh, Cubbi took two silver domes and banged them together causing everyone to get up and run around the table.

"Change Over!" he called and all the Gummies ran around the table crying "change over," over and over again. During this, Grammi and Zummi each pulled me and Sunni out of our seats and once the domes were banged together again, all of us sat down in new seats at the table. Something told me that Sunni had something to do with it, but it didn't seem that way.

"Why'd we do that, Sunni?" I asked, but all Sunni could do stammer her words, trying to figure out what was going on. Just then, we each heard Grammi dancing around with a spoon on her nose. To me, I found that more amusing than the pineapple flam bear.

"Excuse me, princess," said Tummi, diverting our attention away from Grammi. "Would you be so kind as to please pass-."

I was about to reach for a chicken drumstick when Tummi pulled something out of his formal shirt.

"Oh, never mind," he finished and with a small yell, he threw a fork out and it stuck on the drumstick, startling me and Sunni. Once the fork was attached, he pulled it in like a fish and brought it to his face.

"Moby Chick," he said, slurping his mouth as he began to dig into it. Gruffi came over next with what appeared to be a walnut in his hand.

"May I crack you a walnut, princess?" he asked and being how polite Gruffi was, I of course, accepted his invite.

"Why, thank you, Gruffi," I replied as he laid the walnut on the table. But, instead of cracking it like a normal walnut, Gruffi pulled out a large hammer and smashed the poor walnut to smithereens. I braced myself for the impact as bits and pieces of walnut went into my face and hair. Nevertheless, I found it to be just as amusing as the other stunts that the Gummies had pulled.

"Would you care for another?" Gruffi asked politely as he brushed off the hammer. But, although I was having a good time, I politely refused Gruffi's second offer. I looked over to Sunni who just sat there in silence and confusion of all the chaos that was happening around her. Apparently, Sunni was not having as much fun as I was. It was too bad Cavin wasn't here, I should have inviting him and it would have been as much fun with him here.

Speaking of Cavin, I looked over to see Cubbi bending over and clucking like a chicken. He made his way over to Zummi and produced to him two eggs before turning away, still clucking. The elder Gummi then made his way over to me with the eggs still in his hands.

"Nothing up my sleeves," he said, pulling his sleeve up for me to see. "Watch."

He then cracked an egg onto my tiara and a small white bird appeared, flying off and around the room. I was very amazed at what Zummi had did, being the magician that he was.

"Oh, bravo, bravo!" I cried, clapping my hands together.

"It's a Gummi tradition," he replied as I took the second egg from his hands and placed it on Sunni's head.

But, instead of cracking to reveal a bird, egg yolk fell down Sunni's face and while I found it amusing, I'd dare not laugh at my best friend, who was now very angry at what was happening around her. Swishing the egg off of her face, Sunni rose to her feet and stopped the tomfoolery that was going on around us.

"Stop!" she shouted and all of the Gummies stopped what they were doing. "What is going on here?!"

"Why, Sunni," said Grammi, balancing another spoon on her nose. "You want to do what the etiquette book says, don't you?"

"Well, yes," she replied, thinking that she did indeed want to follow what the etiquette book said. However, Gruffi said otherwise as we saw him balanced upside down on the table.

"And you did finish reading the book?" he asked and I looked over to see a look of nervousness on Sunni's face. It appeared to me that Sunni was so excited about impressing me that she did not finish reading the book.

"Uh, no not really," she said, shrugging her shoulders together in embarrassment.

"Good heavens," gasped Grammi as the spoon came off of her nose. The matriarch of the Gummies then dashed over to Sunni and whispered in her ear. "Then just follow us dear, we'll cover for you."

Sunni was unsure with what Grammi was saying, but knew that she had to trust with what Grammi was trying to get through to her. Just then, Gruffi, smiling evilly like Igthorn, hastily and swiftly left the dining room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay," she said nervously as Gruffi quickly ran back in from the kitchen holding with what appeared to be a bucket of pink liquid in his hands.

"Fine," he said as Grammi pulled away. "Then there is only tradition for us to fulfill: one only the hostess can accomplish."

Now, Sunni was beginning to get very excited about doing this one tradition that the Gummies wanted her to fulfill. I, too was looking forward to whatever the tradition that Sunni was told to fulfill. Being the Princess of Dunwyn, I had to fulfill many traditions so it was nice to see Sunni do something for a change.

"All right," she said excitedly, clasping her hands together. "I'll be happy to."

Gruffi smiled evilly as he placed the bucket in front of Sunni. At first, Sunni didn't know what was going to happen, but she was not prepared for what Zummi said next.

"It is the hostess' duty," he explained. "To dump this bucket of Gummiberry Sherbet over the head of her best friend."

Now Sunni was torn between a rock and a hard place. The thought of dumping a bucket of sherbet over my head was not something that she had in mind. However, I found it exciting, although it would ruin my gown.

"I can't do that," she said, her voice filled with shock and disbelief.

"You've got to," insisted Cubbi, standing on the table. "Its…"

"Gummi tradition," said the other Gummies as Sunni picked up the skirt of her long dark green dress and hesitantly climbed onto the table.

I was eager and ready to get myself covered in Gummiberry Sherbet, but I could not help but wonder if Sunni was…


	5. The Fall's Farewell Dinner Party: Part 3

Chapter 5

"The Fall's Farewell Dinner Party: Part 3"

Forcefully being told to dump a bucket of sherbet over my head, Sunni hesitantly hiked the skirt of her long dark green gown and climbed onto the table as all of the Gummies watched eagerly. Being someone who was always being the one that had to follow what a princess is supposed to do, I could not help but feel a sense of sympathy for Sunni. But I was looking forward to having a bucket of sherbet dumped on my head, so I closed my eyes and smiled as Sunni picked the bucket up as the other Gummies continued to push her.

"Gummi Tradition!" they cried, closing in on her like a pack of wild dogs. Sunni raised the bucket high over her head and her arms began to shake with nervousness and knowing that getting me covered in sherbet was something that she would never do in any sense of the word. After a few moments, the pressure finally got to her.

"I can't" she cried, slamming the bucket down on the table and burying her face into her hands, trying to hold back tears of shame and embarrassment. Of course, this began to concern me greatly and I opened my eyes to see my best friend racked with guilt.

"Does this mean I am not your best friend?" I asked sadly as Sunni turned away for a second, before pulling her face out of her hands. I could hear the sense of sadness and guilt in her voice as she confessed to me and the other Gummies.

"I wanted to impress you by turning this simple party into something special," she confessed. "But it got out of hand. I'm really sorry."

Sunni then walked over towards Grammi, knelt down and hugged her tightly. At that moment, I realized that Sunni did indeed go too far to impress me. Yes, I am a princess, but that didn't mean that I should be given any special treatment as much as any other princess. I am a human being and much like the Gummies, there will always be moments where I will want to do things that didn't involve anything fancy.

"Well, let's make it simple again," I said happily, trying to help Sunni out as I took my gold tiara off of my head and tossed it away.

"That's all I wanted to hear," added Gruffi, pulling the white ruffled collar off of his neck and laying back in his seat, kicking his legs onto the table. "Everyone, relax."

With the formalities dimmed a little, I quickly turned to Sunni who had now climbed off of the table and was back in her seat. She still was a little unconvinced that I wasn't having a great time, but I wanted to prove her wrong. After all, I did need some down time after my first grand ball the previous night. It was nice to put on my blue and white gown and gold tiara only to just go over to Gummi Glen and relax. Perhaps maybe I could convince Father to do something similar one day.

"This is great, Sunni," I said to Sunni as she turned towards me. "And I'm having a wonderful time."

"You are?" she asked, shocked that I was having a good time.

"Yes," I replied happily. "And to show everyone that we are now and always will be best friends…"

Sunni was confused for a moment, but that confusion quickly went away when I bent down and grabbed the bucket of Gummiberry Sherbet from the floor and dumped it all over Sunni as all the other Gummies began to laugh at the sight of her being covered in sherbet.

"Now that's a grand Gummi tradition!" called out Gruffi as he and the other Gummies laughed at Sunni who was now covered in sherbet. She wiped away some sherbet from her face and finally getting the message, began to laugh with the others.

After a while, I placed my gold tiara back on my head and we continued the evening with various games and activities that the Gummies had always done. It was a good way for me to understand Gummi custom and tradition, as if I would one day be someone who would forever be associated with the Gummi Bears. A few hours later, Sunni and I returned to Dunwyn still dressed in our formal clothes as I didn't have time to change and then return to Dunwyn without being noticed before sunrise.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Calla," said Sunni as we walked back into my bedroom. "Sorry if I had pushed the others too far to make this special for you."

"That's all right, Sunni," I replied as I grabbed my pink nightgown from my dresser. "Remember that just because I am a princess, it doesn't mean that I should have big elaborate parties every time I come over."

I then brought my nightgown to my bed and then walked back to my dresser and sat down whereas I removed my gold tiara from my head and my white high heels from my feet. After being on them for a long time, I could sure use the warm bucket of water again.

"Well, this was important for me, Calla," said Sunni as she removed her dark green slippers and then slid her sherbet covered dark green gown over her head and off of her body. "We've never had any humans for Gummi traditions before and I wanted to make this important for you."

As I listened to what Sunni had to say, I walked over to my bed and slid my blue and white gown off as well as my white shift that I wore underneath the gown as Sunni looked away. I then grabbed my pink nightgown and slid it over my head. It actually felt good to be in loose fitting clothes for once and I know Sunni felt the same way. We like to wear fancy dresses and gowns just as much as any other girl or woman, but it felt even better to get comfortable.

"I know, Sunni," I sighed happily as I laid down on my bed, while Sunni placed her aqua green nightgown on as well as her white slippers. "This was probably the best two nights I have ever had in my life and part of it was thanks to you and the Gummies."

Sunni was happy to hear that as she walked over to me and we hugged each other tightly. We were both tired and were eager to get back to our normal routines.

"Thanks for a great night, my friend," I whispered as Sunni and I hugged. Sunni then got down and grabbed her dark green dress and slippers as she made her way out of my room.

"Anytime, Calla," she replied, turning towards me as I fell asleep. "Anytime."

So, Sunni left my room wondering how she was going to wash the sherbet out of her holiday dress as I fell asleep in my bed, having just experienced the best two nights of my life. Yes, it was true that Sunni did go overboard and was very forceful towards the others, but it was all for the better and I looked forward towards the future where I hopefully would more nights like this.


End file.
